Served Cold
by Faarurls
Summary: Yuuri stumbles on a conversation that he wasn't supposed to hear and it leaves him broken hearted, what happens when a misunderstanding leads to hate, well read this fic to find out
1. Status quo

**Yuuri's p.o.v :**

l find myself smiling as I wandered through the the nikiforov (sorry if I spelled that wrong) estate. I was finally going to see Victor again and we are going to have so much fun. I came to a halt, when I finally reached Victor's room only to hear voices coming from inside the room

Huh. That's strange,nobody told me that vicchan was entertaining guests today. Oh, I hope I am not interrupting anything important.

Out of curiosity, I peeped through the door as it was not fully closed, to find victor talking with someone whose face I can't see well.

I know it's bad to eavesdrop but I can't help but to be curious about what they are talking about.

"Isn't your friend yuuri coming to visit to today" the stranger asks.

"I couldn't careless" replied Victor and I found myself flinching at his cold tone

"Huh I thought you are supposed to bethrowed or something" said the stranger who also seems to be surprised at victor's manner of speaking

"Please don't remind me, I still can't believe my parents paired me up with that omega" Victor sighed.

Tears were threatening to fall from my eyes by now, but I forced myself to stay put and continue listening in on their conversation.

"But I thought you liked him with the way you were always protecting him and everything" Asked the stranger

"I just felt bad for the boy" replied Victor nonchalantly

The sadness I felt immediately changed to anger,what does he mean by boy as far as I know I was only two years younger than Victor, and he wasn't much of a man either as he was still in his teens.

"I am going to ask mother to cancel the engagement anyway, by the time I come of age." He continued

I felt my heart break with each passing second. If Victor cancels the engagement, I can't imagine the shame my family would go through.i can't let that happen

I slowly backed away from the door and started heading towards the estate's gate, Ignoring everyone that saw me. I thought he loved me or at least liked me but it turns out he just pities me. I finally let the tears flow from my eyes. I have been thrown away.

I reached the estate's gate and went through to the otherside and met my driver, who seemed concerned about the state I was in. I sure he was expecting me to be in a good mood since I usually was after seeing vich..I mean Victor. he called my name but I just motioned for him drive me back home

(ﾟﾟ) Time skip brought to you by my lazy ass ()ﾉ

I ignored everyone i saw and ran into my room immediately I got home. I threw myself on my bed and started sobbing into my pillow. How am going to get out of this mess without putting my family in trouble.when an omega gets rejected by the alpha they are supposed to be with, people naturally assume it's the omega fault and blame the parents for not raising their pup into a desireable omega, I can't let my parents go through that. A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts

"Yuuri are you okay" shit it's mari. Mari is my older sister, who luckily was an alpha. Which automatically made her the head of the family.

"Of course I am okay" I nervously replied

"Don't lie to me yuuri, I saw your face when you came back and let's just say you didn't look okay"

Darn Mari and her observation skills. Knowing I couldn't lie to my sister, I reluctantly opened the door and let her in.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw the state I was in "Okay, start spilling"

I sighed and sat down on my bed as I started narrating what had taken place at the nikiforov estate.

"Mari, what am I gonna do" I asked sadly as I tears ran down my cheeks.

"Well for starters, I need you to stop crying and follow me to nikiforov estate"

"For what ?" I tilted my head and gave her a confused look, which seemed to annoy her

" I am saying we are gonna go beat the shit out of him" she said angrily

"We can't do that" I said as I looked at the floor

"Are you just gonna sit here and do nothing, Yuuri that dude played with your feelings!" She yelled

"I know and believe me I want follow you, but that's not what I am worried about" I said as I tried to calm her down

"What do you mean"she asked as her voice softened

"Mari we both know what happens to an omega who gets rejected by an alpha" I sighed softly

She gave me a raised eyebrow before speaking "I doubt Mom and Dad would care about that"

"But that doesn't mean I want them to go through that pain" I continued. We both sat in silence for a while.

"Then come and train in America" she broke the silence

"What do you mean and what do I need to train for" I asked, confused by her statement

"Yuuri I have seen you ice-skate and you are pretty good at it, I have a friend in America who has experience skating professionally and would be happy to help and teach you"

"And what does that have to do with anything" I tilted my head in confusion

" I swear you behave like a idiot sometimes, nobody would be able to degrade you, if you're well of and fending for yourself"

"But Victor can still cancel the engagement before I am successful and that's is if I am successful" I argued

"The engagement cannot be cancelled if both parties aren't present and you will be successful, you are a katsuki and katsuki's always come through"

"I don't know"I muttered if I am good as she says then why doesn't Victor want me.

My sister sighed and put her hands on my shoulder and gave me a determined look "Yuuri, this your chance to prove to the world that omegas aren't just toys and are also capable of doing great things"

I recalled what Victor had said and

two words echoed in my mind 'that omega'i am gonna make him eat his words.

I nodded in agreement and looked at my sister with determination (sorry I couldn't resist (ㆁωㆁ) comment if you get it) "I am gonna show them what a determined omega can do"

My sister smiled at my words before heading to tell Mom the news, we decided not to tell them about the whole victor fiasco.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my determined look. Watch out Victor nikiforov because you are about to find out what an omega can do when he is mad.

A/n

I am sorry if you couldn't understand somethings but I had to cut it short because this chapter was getting pretty long (ノД)ノ彡 I mean 1191 words and it took me two freaking days to complete but I guess in the end it was worth it.


	2. Meet the former kastudon

Victor's P.O.V :

"Master please get dressed, Your mother is waiting for you to get ready"

"Alright Sebastian, tell my mom I would head down soon" I responded. Sebastian was my butler,and also my father's way of keeping an eye on me since he is too busy fooling around with other omegas that weren't his wife instead of caring for his own son. I sighed I don't know why my mom still stays with him

A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts, I motioned for Sebastian to get the door, while I struggle to put on the blue shirt Sebastian picked out earlier. Why must human beings wear clothes anyway I mean we were born naked. After successful putting on the shirt, I glance at Sebastian only to see a scowl on his face and that can only mean one thing

"Sebastian, if you keep frowning like that you grow old faster" another voice followed "Who are you frowning at old man"

Chris and Yuri are here. (P.s it's Russian Yuri and not Japanese yuri just thought I would clear that up)

"Victor~ We have arrived" Chris said "Ughhh why did you drag me here" Yuri complained from behind chris

I ran and gave yuri a hug as the boy grumbled in my arms "Get away from me old man"

"Victor~ where's my own hug" Chris complained

"I am sorry but I cannot do that, for the way I want to greet you must not be seen by children" I said and gave him a wink

"Please stop" Yuri begged as Chris returned the wink and blew me a kiss

"I want to barf" Yuri said and throwed us a disgusted look and I find myself laughing at the boy's reaction

It's always fun when these two were around. "By the way, Aren't you supposed to be with your mom downstairs, welcoming your fiance" asked Yuri and My body instantly flinches. before I could answer Yuri's question, Chris interrupts.

"Yuri don't know that Victor hates his fiance"

"That's not true" I quickly responded And that was the truth. I don't hate him infact I still remember him as the little boy who followed me around

"But it's what you told me ten years ago" Chris retorted

"I think we both know I was going through a lot at that time" I threw him a glare and tried to keep dark memories suppressed

"So does this mean that you are gonna accept the engagement" asked Chris who seems amused by my reaction

"No" I answered bluntly.

"But you said you don't hate him" Yuri interjected

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed "I just don't see him as someone I can be with"

"Don't judge yet victor he might have changed over the years" Chris says with a smug smile

"What with that look, do you know something I don't" I asked

"Maybe I do maybe I don't" He gave me a wink and started dragging Yuri out of the room "What the- leave me alone !" Yuri yelled as he was being dragged

"Well we will leave you alone now" and in the blink of an eye they were gone

What was that about ?

~ I didn't even get to say many things in this chapter (﹏)~ This time skip was brought to you by Yuri

"Master it's time to head downstairs" Sebastian says as he re-enters my room

I nodded at him and he accompanies me down, My mind drifts back to what chris said earlier, what did he mean by don't judge, I am sure yuuri would still be the same kastudon, I found myself chuckling at the nickname I gave him years ago.

Flashback Time ('ε ) p.s Victor was 10 when this happened

"Yuuri why do you always call me vicchan" I asked

"Huh don't you like it " said the boy as he shifted his glasses

"Oh I like it very much,but it's not fair if only I get a nickname" I replied

"I see" the boy shrugged and got back he was doing

"Yuuri, what is your favorite thing in the whole world" I asked suddenly getting an idea

"Kastudon!" the boy answered his eyes shining

"Okay then, from now on your nickname will be kastudon!" I said happily

I turned to the boy expecting a happy reply only to be met with a pouting face "I don't want to be called kastudon" said the boy as he puffed out his cheeks

"But I think kastudon is a great name" I gave him a small smile

"O-Okay if vicchan likes it" he stuttered, his cheeks tinted pink.

End of flashback (~‾‾)~

There is no way yuuri would be that different from when we were little. I shook my head to dispell what Chris had said.

"Took you long enough" My gaze landed on the woman who was scowling at me

"Mama" I said smiling and reaching for a hug (in Russia mom is spelled as mama - according to google)

"Don't Mama me, I been waiting for you to get ready for the past one hour" she scolded

"Sorry mama" I said sheepishly

"Mrs nikiforov, Master yuuri has arrived" Sebastian interrupted

"Speaking of Yuuri, mama there is something I need to tell you" I said only to be shushed by my mom

"Not now vitya, welcome yuuri" I turned around to see who my mom was talking to only to see a handsome young man with black hair and the most mesmerizing eyes I have ever seen

Wait is that yuuri (a/n: No victor it's Mario )

"It's nice to see you again vitya"

Huh what happened to vicchan ( a/n: vicchan died )

He then tilted his head and gave me a smile which am pretty sure could melt a thousand hearts

This is not what i was expecting (a/n: I am pretty sure I can hear Chris saying I told you so ಡ ͜ ʖ ಡ)


	3. Doubt

Yuuri's p.o.v:

(5 hours before Yuuri mets Victor)

I glance at myself in the mirror and compared my appearance to what it was 10 years ago. I looked beautiful, I finally feel beautiful and nobody can reject me now.

My eyes drifted from the mirror to the trophies and medals on my shelf. I won them all, I am Yuuri kastuki the only omega to make it to Grand Prix and won 5 consecutive times, I also won worlds twice, I am the pride of every omega and I have alphas begging at my feet but still... why do I feel nervous. I ignored the voice at the back of my head that said 'because he can still reject you'

Why should I care what he thinks, afterall I am going to ruin him. The voice came back 'but is that what you want ?'

I felt a hand on my shoulder and immediately went into defensive mode, did an alpha sink into my again, I inwardly groaned. Unfortunately, one of the downsides of been an accomplished omega is that along with the fame and fortune, I am heavily desired among alphas. Snapping out of my thoughts, I kicked whomever touched me and pinned them to the ground

"Shit Yuuri don't kill me yet" The tension I had felt immediately dissolved when I saw the tan skinned man below me

"Pichitt !" I exclaimed

He gave me a cheerful smile "Hiiiiii Yuuri"

Pichitt is my best friend and the only alpha I can stand apart from my sister, we met on the rink and became friends from there.

I pulled him for a hug "what are you doing here"

"Well I would love to tell you but it's seems I am preoccupied" he said, his cheeks tinted pink

Realizing I was still on him, I stood and helped him up "sorry about that" I said bashfully

He cleared his throat "No worries" and continued "I came because I was worried and wanted to support you"

I sighed. Apart from mari, pichitt is the only one that knows about Victor and My plan for revenge "There's no need to worry pichitt, I can handle him"

"But that doesn't mean I can't support you" he said in a cheerful voice

I gave him a smile "Thank you pichitt"

(ﾉﾟ0ﾟ)ﾉ This Timeskip was brought to you by my lack of sleep(๑๑)

As we reached the front gate of the nikiforov estate, I felt a wave of anxiety hit me. "Okay yuuri breathe"I told myself and try slowdown my breathing.

"Yuuri are you okay" I heard my mom say from beside me. My mom and dad decided to come with me since I haven't seen Victor for the past ten years and hoped to try and 'strengthen the bond between me and my alpha' oh if they only knew that the bond has been broken many years ago.

"Yuuri what's wrong" asked my father who was clearly worried about my behavior. Oh nothing dad, is just that am at the front gate of the dude who broke my heart and I am about to get revenge on for being a dick, you know the usual. I was almost forced to spit at him

Calm down yuuri, Victor is not supposed to affect you anymore, you are here for revenge, I told myself in my mind and felt my heartbeat return to normal

"Yuuri if you are not feeling well we cou--" I cut him off

"Don't worry dad, I am fine now" I gave him a small smile "let's go" I said quickly scrambling out of the car

My mom mistook this for eagerness and chuckled "it seems someone is enthusiastic to see Victor"

Oh mom you have no idea

(A/n: oh yuuri's mom if only you knew, anyway the rest of this chapter is going to written in sebbys pov because why not (｡•̀ᴗ-))

Sebastian's P.O.V :

I watched as master talked to his friends and I sighed. I don't know why he choose this group of people to be friends with, one lacks manners and the other one tries to flirt with me

I have been with the master since he was two and you could say I was drawn to his sou-- I mean aura although compared to the former master I served, his sou--I mean aura is not near the same level.

After some time I heard the door to the master bedroom close, I head back to his room to help him get dressed only to meet his friend at the door who was dragging the other one behind him

I decide to ignore them and go inside but was stopped by the flirty one "oh Sebastian" he called out

"Look out for Victor once in a while, he has the gift of making certain people angry" he continued and grinned before dragging the other one away

I wonder what that was about

(Time skip to when yuuri meets Victor)

I still thought about what master friend said before putting at the back of my mind and landed on the blacked haired man that entered the room

Ah, so that's Master's fiancee, he has changed quite a lot, although that is to be expected but it seems master didn't expect it at all, as I saw him staring with his mouth wide open.

I was about to correct him but it seems master's fiancee didn't mind and smiled at him

I decide to leave master alone and attend to the other people that were coming in as master's mother invited some family members and friends and that's when I saw him, master's father.

I glanced at master and worried about his reaction but it seems he was too engrossed with staring at his fiancee to notice

(30 mins later)

Me and the other servants helped the guests master's mother invited settle down and things seemed to be going well until master's fiancee suddenly stood up and told us he wanted to say something.

"I would like to cancel my engagement to Victor nikiforov" he announced

I stared at him in shock and the once lively room became very very quiet.

A/n :

Bet you guys didn't see that coming huh, anyway it's probably not a secret that Sebastian in this fic was inspired by Sebastian in black butler also I have a surprise for y'all but you have to read the next chapter to find out


	4. The choice

Victor P.O.V :

(Flashback (. ᴗ .))

Everything seemed to be going well, yuuri was smiling at me and I felt something strange in my chest and I stared at him and wonder, how could he look so different.

His once chubby cheecks has become toned, his freckles that surrounded his face has some how disappeared and his lips were plump and beautiful and he wore a dark blue suit that hugged him in all the right places

"Stop staring Victor and say something" I told myself and spoke to beautiful man in front of me "it's been long yuuri"

Of course it been long, it's been freaking ten years I mentally scolded myself only to see yuuri giggling at me

"It's nice to see you too Vitya" oh my God he is an angel

"So what have you been up to all these years" I asked curious

But he gave me a raised eyebrow in return "You really don't know ?"

Is it something I am supposed to know ?

"I just thought you of all people would be on top of all the things going on in the skating world" he continued and felt my body stiffen at the word 'skating', I haven't heard that word for a long time and people made sure not to mention it front of me.

No Victor, this is not time to think about that

"Oh so you are into skating" I asked trying my best not to sound hoarse

He nodded "Yes I am a skater"

"Oh how lucky" I said my voice cracking

He looked at me with a worried gaze "are you okay ?"

I gave him a strained smile "don't worry, I am fine"

I glance around the room and my eyes narrowed when I saw him 'My dad'. When did he get here? I sigh and decide to ignore him and focus on yuuri

I don't want him to ruin my evening

I turned back to yuuri "Let's go meet my mom" I said smiling at him, he seemed confused at first but nodded in agreement and the evening seemed to be going well until...

(Back to present)

"I would like to cancel my engagement with Victor nikiforov" yuuri suddenly announced and I felt my heart stop for a moment

What the hell is he saying, I mean I should be happy this is what I wanted right? But why do I feel like my heart is being ripped to shreds.

"Yuuri what on earth are you saying" I heard his mom saying

"Mom I don't need some alpha to take care of me especially Victor" he glances at me and the face that was giggling at him a few minutes ago has been replaced with an emotionless one

"Besides if I wanted an alpha I could get one anytime" he continued and I saw some of my family 'friends' show interest

I felt something I couldn't recognize

Anger?

Fear ?

Possessiveness ? I don't care, all I know is I have to act now.

(Choice Booth)

A/n

Hey everyone, Welcome to the choice booth, this is the surprise I had for you guys ( ꈍᴗꈍ). This is the choice booth where you can choose what a character does next

A) should Victor act on his fear and walk out of the room

B) should Victor act on his anger and yell at yuuri

C) should victor act on his possessiveness and Mark yuuri in front of everyone

Vote in the comments, your vote determines the outcome of this fic also voting ends on Thursday and I have this story on Wattpad and archive of our own so you can vote in any of those ヾ(･ω･*)ﾉ


End file.
